


Lost Boy

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: [pendiente]





	Lost Boy

Tenía esa petulante sonrisa en el rostro,  _esa_  que le dejaba en claro lo inmaduro que era. Lo extraño, era que ese gesto solía causarle repudio por se un auténtico desafío a su autoridad. Y ella, no era de las que perdonaban las desobediencias. También podía notar el auténtico disgusto de Faba por la presencia de aquel entrenador, aunque no había que ser adivino para saber que a él nada ni nadie le daba gusto.  
  
Dio un paso al frente, haciendo juego con una pose que sólo intimidaría a un pokémon recién nacido.  
  
—¿Tanto rollo pa’ conseguir un Yungoos? Oye, creo que como que me subestimas. Yo, el “Gran” Guzma, puede conseguir diez; no, cien; ¡no, mil! ¡Porque así de bueno es!  
  
—¡Cómo te atreves, tú, asqueroso rufián, a hablarle de ‘tú’ a la Señora Lusamine! —Interrumpió Faba manoteando y dando puntapiés! —¡Vuelve a cuestionar sus órdenes y verás que…!  
  
Tenía ya una pokébola en mano cuando la dama extendió su brazo para dejar en claro de que parase. Al científico no le quedó más que obedecer, con desagrado, la orden de su jefa.  
  
—¿Lo harás o no? —Preguntó en tono serio, uno que más que intimidante sonaba sombrío.  
  
—Clarín, yo no soy de los que se raja. A que lo traigo antes de que cante el Pikipek, ¡chupado, como quitarle un dulce a un niño! ¡No hay nada que el “Gran” Guzma no pueda hacer!  
  
Entonces, ella sonrió gustosa. Todo saldría según lo planeado.  
  
—Bien, puedes retirarte, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer —aludió con cierto tono inexpresivo, como si todo de repente le hubiese dejado de interesar. Pero él, a diferencia de Faba, no parecía molesto por esa actitud tan altanera. No. más bien se le veía interés en los ojos. Entonces, se dio la media vuelta, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y salió caminando muy seguro de sí mismo.  
  
Claro, no sin antes girar el rostro y sacarle la lengua a Faba, haciéndole echar humo por los oídos. Una vez que la puerta del gran salón se cerró, el hombre de lentes dejó salir toda su frustración:  
  
—¡¡Esto es verdaderamente indignante!! —Gritó por todo lo alto— Es… es… ¡inconcebible que tengamos… que tenga que tratar con un… un asqueroso y hediondo malandro! —inclusive, se tapó la nariz para señalar lo mucho que su presencia lo asqueaba—. Señora Lusamine, permita que yo me haga cargo de la operación. En realidad, cualquiera de los empleados de la fundación podría llevar a cabo la tarea. No es que haya necesidad de… necesitar de otra clase de subalternos.  
  
Pero ella no parecía prestarles atención a sus quejas.  
  
—No, no hay necesidad. Pero, tú tienes cosas que hacer y yo también.  
  
Sin decir más. Se levantó de su silla ejecutiva para dirigirse al lado contrario, donde se encontraba su oficina privada. Faba no tuvo más que hacer más que retirarse rechistando cosas que, de haberlas escuchado, le hubiesen costado el puesto.  
  
En efecto, no había necesidad real de que Guzma y su pandilla de  _mocosos_  hiciesen el trabajo sucio. Ni siquiera era parte de su “plan” usar al llamado “Equipo Skull” para tener entretenida a la policía. Su imagen ante la sociedad era impoluta y sus intereses personales por la investigación no eran incumbencia de nadie.  
  
Sin embargo, había algo en aquel vándalo…  
  
Era como ver a un  _niño perdido_. Un niño terco y osado que se había adentrado en lo más hondo de un aterrador bosque diciéndose a sí mismo “soy valiente, no tengo miedo” cuando, en realidad, estaba aterrado y confundido. No era diferente de los pokémon que llegaban al Paraíso Aether: con el cuerpo lleno de heridas y un gran temor al mundo que les dio la espalda.  
  
Sólo que sus  _cicatrices_  no se veían a simple vista.  
  
Bajo su imagen de paria, con aquella ropa de tercera y tatuajes de mal gusto, había un pequeño con los ojos hinchados, los mofletes enrojecidos y su nariz lagrimeante de tanto llorar. ¡Cómo podía evitar sentir pena y ternura ante una criatura tan necesitada de afecto! Así, ella se le acercaría delicadamente para sonar su nariz y ofrecerle consuelo.  
  
Entonces, él se diría algo como: “Lo siento, ya no me portaré mal. Haré todo lo que tú me digas”. Como un hijo  _obediente_. No como los  _desagradecidos_  de los suyos.  
  
Tal y como hizo la primera vez que lo encontró, en una lluviosa noche en Ciudad Malíe, a donde ella había acudido a comprar algo de ropa nueva. Salió de una glamourosa tienda, con su sobretodo negro con blanco y un fino paraguas y, a los pocos metros, lo vio pateando un par de botes de basura, al punto de doblarlos. Fue ahí cuando lo escuchó decir:  
  
“¿Tantos años y es que aún nadie me entiende?”.  
  
Por la lluvia, hasta le dio la impresión que lloraba. Sin temor alguno, ella se acercó, sacó un pañuelo de la bolsa y se lo ofreció. Con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
No hablaron mucho, se notaba a leguas que no era de la clase de personas que sacaba a flote sus problemas, menos con la imagen de rudo que deseaba mantener. Pero ella podía sentirlo lo suficientemente a gusto y en confianza como para que le explicara sobre sus sueños rotos de ser un capitán y la rivalidad que nunca pudo mantener con su amigo de la infancia.  
  
Ella, le dio una tarjeta de presentación. Él, las gracias.  
  
No era más que un niño necesitado de atención, de palabras bonitas de aliento. Aunque fuesen viles mentiras; como cuando les decía a sus hijos que sus dibujos eran hermosos no siendo más que incoherentes garabatos.  
  
Mentir siempre es parte del confort. Porque la verdad duele mucho.  
  
Y le seguiría mintiendo mientras él siguiera siendo  _su_  niño fiel y obediente. A él y a todos los que requirieran de su amor maternal.


End file.
